1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a capturing apparatus for capturing a still image and a moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, multi-functional digital apparatuses such as digital still cameras, digital video cameras, and the like have remarkably prevailed. Various proposals for improvement of the operability of such multi-functional digital apparatuses have been made. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI. Publication No. 2000-115707 proposes a technique associated with playback speed control by means of the rotation angle of a dial.